State Drama
by HetaliaLuver14
Summary: The nations have found the states! Uh-oh :3
1. Chapter 1

State drama

It was a normal meeting, America was being a loud mouth, Spain was being... Spain, and Germany was getting more and more pissed off by the second.

Then there was a huge bang on the door,

"Daddy!" A voice yelled pounding at the doors of the world meeting.

"Vhat the hell?" Germany said, opening the door to a little girl. "Vhat are you doing here Vittle one?"

She looked up to him and replied "I'm here to see my daddy!" Immediately Americas ears perked up at the voice. He turned his head to see where it was coming from.

"Your Vati is not here." Germany said before he was pushed out of the way by America.

"Maryland! What are you doing here dudette?!" He said, swooping her up.

"Delaware is being mean again! He tried to take Annapolis!" The countries now noticed the stuffed cat in Marylands hands. The next thing to be known is that Delaware burst in the door with egg on his head.

"MEL!" He yelled, storming up to her. "What the bloody hell was this for?!" He pointed to the egg on his head.

"Cause you are a stuck up jerk!" She said, sticking her tongue out.

"You little wanker..." He growled, lunging at his younger sister. America sighed as he broke the two apart.

"Alright, what ever has happened, can we settle it at home?" He asked, holding the England look alike back from mauling Maryland.

Delaware sighed and stood up straight and yanked his arms away.

"Yes, I suppose we could. My deepest apologizes father." He said and dragged Maryland out.

3 2 1...

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Okay, done. Now... DONT KILL MEH! *Hides behind couch* I don't own Hetalia. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever! ;~; I'm a busy person.


	2. Chapter 2

State drama: Chapter 2

Okay!

Name: Melanie Jones

Physical Age: 6 Real age: 237

Hair: Light brown

Eyes: Emerald

Personification: Maryland

Personality: Wanna be heroine who love playing with her stuffed animals. (Her favorite being Perry hall)

Name: John Jones

Physical age: 18 (Real age: 239)

Physical appearance exactly like England's.

Personification: Delaware

Personality: A tsudere with a huge heart when it comes to his sisters Maryland and Hawii. He is obsessed with trying to get Maryland to grow up and act like a lady. He tries to be a gentleman in every way he can.

Name: Lily Jones

Age: 18 (Real age: some where around 100)

Appearance: A cute girl with brown hair curled and in two pony tail. Her big innocent blue eyes give her a motherly look.

Personification: Hawaii

Personality: A nice young woman with a slight (MAJOR) crush on The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. She is like a mother to her siblings, and a younger sister to America.

FINALLY DONE! Now we may continue.

"America, you have a hell of a lot of explaining to do! Vike for instance, vho the hell were they?!" Germany yelled, pointing at the door. There was a loud crash and crying voice.

They looked out the door to see A girl with brown blondish hair holding a pissed off Delaware back and Maryland was laughing.

"I told you! I told you so Delaware!" She laughed poking his nose. "The heroine always wins! Right Hawaii?!" The older girl holding Delaware back sighed and nodded.

"You little bloody git! Haawii, Let me go this instant!" Hawii frowned and shook her head.

"John, the reason I have to restrain you is because otherwise you will mutilate Maryland. Now, I can let you go, if you promise not to do such things." She said calmly.

"Fine... I promise not to hurt her." He said, yanking his arms away.

"Good, now, both of you apologize for dragging me here, and for being mean to each other." Hawaii said, staring down the two.

"Sorry Lilly..." They said in union.

"Sowwy for putting a egg on your head John..." Maryland said, hugging the older boy. John blushed and sighed, hugging the younger back.

"I'm sorry for trying to take Annapolis from you, Melanie. And for pushing you." He said, stroking her hair. He knelt down and kissed the scrap on her knee. "All better?" She nodded and ran to hug Lilly. The countries all cooed at this causing Lilly and Arthur's eyes to meet. She blushed and looked back at Maryland.

Arthur stood there, blushing at the Eldest state. He gulped and turned to America. "So... Those are your sates?" America smiled and nodded. Suddenly a little girl with Black and blond hair bursted in with tony.

"PAPA! NEW YORK IS TRYING TO FLY TONIES SPACE SHIP AGAIN!"

America sighed and followed the little girl out. Leavening the other states with the countries.

I'm sorry it's short! It's like 12 am here and I have sooooo much to do! ; A; Life hates meh. I don't own Hetalia. I highly doubt you do either, so don't judge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ciao! I'm back! :3 time for more randomness with the states!**

**Name: Raven May Jones**

**State: New York**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: Only a little bit shorter then Fem!America**

**Personality: Fun loving girl, with a crush on a certain British Isle. She is very active, and love pranking with her twin Michael. **

**Name: Michael Matthew Jones**

**State: Massachusetts**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: Just like America, just shorter.**

**Personality: Prank loving skate rat. He loves his twin sister and will do anything for her. **

**Name: Penny April Jones**

**Age: 15**

**Appearance: Green eyes with spiky blond hair that reaches her lower back.**

**Personality: Tomboy who loves to be a hero like her dad. She has a habit of being an idiot. She often gets in fights with others about football.**

**You may now read your story.**

A girl with a striking resemblance to Alfred bursted in the doors, panting with her hand on her knees. Her head shot up and glared at the other girl.

"TATTLE TALE!" She yelled, tackling her to the ground.

"GAH! GET OFF ME!" The other girl shrieked.

"PENNSYLVANIA AND NEW YORK! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" America's booming voice came as a shock to everyone.

"But dad! She started it!" They said in sync. A third child who was a mini Alfred busted in after his supposed sisters and tackled them. Alfred sighed and glared.

"Who started it is irrelevant. Now, get your butts back home. All of you." He said, seriousness in his voice. He looked to the two boys, and glared harder. "What did I tell you guys about meetings?!" The children scampered off, but before Delaware and Hawaii could, Alfred caught their collars.

"Jonathan Democracy Jones and Lillian Divine Rights Jones, Explain. Now." He said, in an unusual serious voice. They gulped and turned around.

"We... We lost track of them... Sorry dad..." Lilly answered, looking down. John had done the same as his twin. Alfred sighed and waved his hand in dismal. The two raced after their siblings, and left the poor nations confused, amused, and something that doesn't rhyme.

"Alfred... Who were they?" England said, finally speaking up. America froze, and panicked internally. If he didn't tell them, it could end up with them thinking he had a secret weapon, which could lead to World War III. If he did, it could result in England cussing him out, other nation hating him, and another World War.

"Ohonhonhon~ Why does America look like he's gonna shit his pants~?" France said, coming in.

"Oh... Hm... Well..." Alfred, snapping out of his train of thought. "Those guys... Are my states. Well, 7 of'm." He said, choosing his words carefully. "They are also my... Children." He spoke softly, letting it sink in slowly.

"YOUR WHAT?!" Germany exclaimed, "WHY ARE THEY NOT REGISTERED WITH IN THE DATA?!" He yelled in America's ear. America flinched. He. Never. Flinches.

"I... I didn't want them hurt... So I kept them quiet..." He said, looking down. The other countries stood dumb founded.

"America, we have to interview them. Just to make sure they aren't a threat." England said, putting his hand on his back. America glared.

"There is no way you guys can get me too let them out of my care! Last time this happened they ended up almost completely rebelling against me. Thanks to Mexico!" He shot a glare at a certain Mexican. "NO WAY IN HELL WILL I EVER-!" He was cut off by a pissy Brit.

"AMERICA!"

"Fine... I guess it's time they saw you guys anyway." He said, perking up. But then he went serious. "But try anything at all on them, and I will make you regret being a country. Understood?" He said, giving off an aura that would put a certain Russian to shame.

"Da, Ja, Hai, Si, Oui, very well, Yea!" A few voiced said, America went back to normal.

"Well, the hero has some work to do! See ya dudes and Dudettes!" He said, and ran off to His Nation. 

**Gah! I'm sorry it's short! I'm super busy and am having Writers block! Ideas welcomed! Along as they are PG. Vote! REVIEW! Oh, I DONT OWN HETALIA! STOP LYING TO YOUR SELF SAYING THAT I DO, CAUSE THIS AWESOME CHICK DONT! *Disappears***


	4. Chapter 4

"So we're gonna be introduced?" Josie, also known as South Carolina, asked.

"Yea, they are totally forcing the hero to do so! It's not fair!" Alfred pouted, childishly crossing his arms across his chest. But then he quickly put them back on the wheel.

Currently, they were all on a bus heading for D.C. And good grief it was hectic. Georgia and Florida were playing around with food, Delaware was glaring at his younger sister New York who was poking him, and who knows what the other states/Territories where doing. Oh, and little miss Maryland was running a fever, which meant she was super clingy to Alfred.

It was just great. -_-;

"Daddy, are we there yet?" A long drawn out voice asked.

"No, Virginia, we are, for the 35th time, NOT THERE!"Alfred snapped, keeping his eyes on the road. Seriously. "Hey, John, take the wheel. I'm gonna put Maryland in bed." Shoving his eldest in the drivers seat, making the bus swerve alittle.  
"WHAT?!" John screamed, and took control of the wheel. "DONT DO THAT!" Delaware yelled, and continued driving.

Alfred took the small and frail body of a certain Marylander, and laid her on the built in cot. She in return, whined and pulled on his jacket for him to stay.

"Stay pwease?" She looked up at him with these big green eyes, and he was defeated. Alfred sighed and sat next to the sick state. Apparently the flu was an epidemic at her house. Shaking his head he caressed the sick child's forehead. She coughed like she was drowning. It broke his heart to see the normally healthy child in such a weak state.

"Pa, I think we're here." Georgia exclaimed, looking at the big city. His eyes glued to the skyscrapers.

"WAH! It's so pretty!" North Carolina, exclaimed.

"Shut it Nichole, or you'll wake up Mel." Connecticut scolded his younger sister.

"Both Harry and Nicky fight so I can be superior by dissing them both~" Nile said, smirking at the two. Harry glared at his younger brother. Nicky blinked at her twin, before slapping him.

"SHUT IT NEW HAMPSHIRE!" They said in union, glaring at the France look alike.

"Ohonhonhon~" he laughed, walking away from the two.

"Ahem." Alfred said, looking at the trio. The three winced and looked sheepish.

"Sorry." They said, and sat down quietly.

15 minutes passed and the bus lurched to a stop. They all filed out neatly, Alfred carrying Maryland out last.

"Veee~ America are these your bambinos~?" Italy said, looking at the states and offering them pasta. America grinned and nodded.

"Yep! All 53 of'm!" He happily bellowed. Italy smiled and went over to Maryland, before frowning.

"What's wrong with this Bella~?" He asked, moving her hair out of her face. Alfred sighed,

"She has a flu epidemic at her place." He explained, following his states into the building.

"Aw~ Poor Bella~" he said, patting her fore head. "Veeeeee~ there's doitsu~ bye America~" and with that, Veneziano skipped off to Germany.

Time skip- Meeting room.

"DADDY! Mikey is eating all my cupcakes again!"

"Daddy! I'm cold!"  
Alfred's eye twitched in annoyance. Apon seeing this, the children shut up and sat quietly.

"Alright. We have important matter to attend to. But first, Americas children." Germany said, walking to the head of the meeting table. "First up, Delaware."

Gah! I'm sorry it took so long for meh to update! Writers block + Illness are not a good combination! D: I don't own Hetalia


	5. Chapter 5- Delaware

**Gah! I'm sorrrrry! ; 3; This chapter will suck, royally so. It was late and I was tired. I don't own Hetalia. So suck it up. But hurray for chapter 5! I've never written this many chapters before so... HURRAY! :D I know it is inaccurate, but I did it because I felt like it. This is my story, I will put what every the hell I want into it. Sorry if this offends you, but if you want it done your way write your own damn story. Now read.**

"Hello there... I'm Delaware. The first state of America. I am 18 and-" Delaware stiffened when heard a small, stifled giggle. He suddenly felt his back go abit wet, and flung his hand to feel his soaking wet back. Freezing at the touch, he turned his head towards the source. He saw his younger brother Massachusetts, and their sister New York with a water gun.

"Got you!" New York giggled, twirling her water gun around. Jonathan growled and stomped over to his sister.

"New York... What the ACTUAL HELL WAS that for?!" Raven squeaked at her brother towering over her. Massachusetts laughed, forgetting he was in the danger zone aswell. Delaware grabbed Mikey by the collar and glared at him intensely. "Michael." He said, warning in his voice. "Go sit down. Now." Michael gulped and ran with his twin to sit down.

"As I was saying, my human name is Jonathan Democracy Jones, but feel free to call me John. But do not, under any circumstances call me 'Johnny'. Understood?" He said in a dangerous tone. Some of the weaker nations nodded quickly. John smiled quickly, and then got back on topic. "I hope we get along and not become enemies. Thank you." He politely bowed and flashed a small smile.

"Thank you Delaware. You may be seated." Germany dismissed. Delaware took his seat, which was followed by a gassy sound.

...

"NEW YORK!" Raven couldn't help it. She had to laugh. America sighed at his 11th child and shook his head. This was gonna be a loooooong meeting. How was he gonna survive all 50?!

"Daddy?" A small voice knocked him back to reality. Looking down to the small body of Maryland, he smiled softly.

"Yes Mel?" He asked, hugging her lightly.

"Raven has the keys again..." And with that, the state fell back asleep. Alfred mentally face palmed at his daughter, why was New York such a hassle?

"New York... Cough up the damn keys." He subtly hissed at her. Raven let out an obnoxious laugh and tossed Alfred the keys. Catching them, he turned his head to the front.

"Alvright, the next state is," sitting at the edge of his chair, he waited expectantly to here who was next.

**Oooooh~ Left you all hanging~ Mwahahaha~ Alright, time for some mental exercise! I got a brain teaser for you guys~! What was the second state in the original 13? No cheating! :3**


End file.
